A Ghost's Origin
by practicemakesperfect1
Summary: Just how did the ghosts die? What type of death is enough to twist these ghosts into such vengeful and malicious characters? What made them so mad that they carried their anger with them to the afterlife? This story will finally provide answers, by recounting every ghosts last moments before their human lives ended.


**This is just going to be a little drabble series that I plan to continue until I either run out of ghosts or ideas.**

 **The ghosts obviously had to die before becoming the characters we know now, which got me thinking. The idea was too interesting and fun to pass up, so here I am to create backstories for them.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome, as I can't improve my writing if I don't know what to improve, but please no unnecessarily harsh or cruel comments.**

* * *

Johnny couldn't believe how well his day was going.

Everything was going perfectly. With his girlfriend's favourite flowers in hand, Johnny picked Kitty up from her house at 9pm sharp. She stepped out in a shimmery red dress, slitted up the side to further extenuate her curves and show skin in all the right places. Johnny thought she was absolutely gorgeous, wondering not for the first time how this goddess has fallen in love with someone like him. Between Kitty's dress and Johnny midnight blue suit, the motorbike they rode on seemed out of place.

They had arrived at the restaurant in record time, and didn't bother fixing their hair as they went inside. The restaurant was quaint, and unusually popular for this side of town. The couple had found it by accident, stumbling upon it just as they realised they were hungry. It had been their favourite restaurant ever since.

Dinner had flown by, leaving Johnny feeling as though he had imagined the whole thing. There was no way that was true though, Johnny's mind could never have imagined something so perfect. Every second he spent with Kitty made him fall deeper in love. He felt as though all the time in the world with her wouldn't be enough. Her laugh made his heart flutter, her tears causing his stomach to drop. Johnny was confident that when she dies, he would too, and then continue to love each other in the afterlife.

The day they first met was one Johnny would never forget. His first memory of Kitty is of her sitting on a park bench, clearly frustrated. Johnny couldn't bear to let a pretty girl like her continue to feel down, and sat next to her without a second thought. It took a while for Kitty to relax and open up, but Johnny's perseverance eventually won out. They may have talked for hours, or perhaps it was just minutes, but Johnny left with one more number in his phone. Had you of asked him if he thought their interaction would have ever led to anything more, Johnny simply would have laughed. Never had Johnny been so happy to have been wrong.

After stopping to change into more comfortable clothing, they started to drive towards the hill on the edge of town. It was the perfect spot to stargaze, and the couple's favourite spot to lay together and talk. It was also the perfect place for the end of this date.

Turning onto a deserted road heading up the large hill, he turned to look his girlfriend. Johnny glanced at her face now and wondered what it would look like when he asked her. He imagined her turning around to see him on one knee, her expression transforming from confusion to shock after spotting the small box he would be holding. While staring into her eyes, Johnny planned to gently pry the box open, revealing the inside. The ring's design was simple, made of pure sliver with a small diamond encrusted right at the centre. In his head, Johnny couldn't figure out the right words to say, so he figured they'll come to him when he was in the moment. All he could focus on was what her expression would look like when she said yes, how happy she'll be when Johnny slips the ring onto her finger to discover it's a perfect fit.

Without realising it, Johnny's glance turned into a stare. He saw Kitty's eyes flicker from his to something behind him, saw her expression as it morphed from contentment to fear and dawning horror. But that didn't make sense, those weren't the right emotions. When Johnny turned back around to see was had caught her attention, he only had a split second to process it. The road ahead curved sharply around the hill, but his motorbike was still driving straight. Neither riders even had the chance to scream before they flew off the edge on the road, launching high into the air. All too soon they stopped ascending and started to descend. All too soon the bike and both of its riders were slammed into the ground by gravity.

Mangled beyond recognition, Kitty and Johnny took their last breaths and experienced their last moments as humans. A small box was thrown between the 2, the only thing undamaged in the carnage.

Johnny should have known this would happen. With his luck, a day going that well could have never had a happy ending.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Even if it was filled with enough sap and clichés to make even a romantic throw up.**

 **Please review, I would really appreciate it and would help me keep the motivation I often lose.**

 **Also, if you have any ideas please don't be afraid to tell me. I already have a rough idea for most ghosts but I will try my best to incorporate everyone's ideas.**


End file.
